Mi Hija
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Butch era un famoso jugador de soccer. Se había separado hacía unos años de Kaoru, y ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar... Todo iba bien en su vida hasta la inesperada visita de una pequeña niña. [AU; Basada en "Entrenando a Papá"]
1. I

Este fic se me ocurrió viendo "Entrenando a Papá", es que no pude evitar basarme en esa película. Pero hay cosas que cambié, si no sería plagio. Por ejemplo, en la película Payton (la hija de Joe) tiene 8, en mi fic Okou (la hija de Butch) tiene 7. Joe juega rugby, Butch juega soccer. Entre otras cosas. Cabe advertir también que es un fic **KaoruxButch** y también hay participación de los otros... Bueno... a leer.

* * *

**I**

Butch Amakuza era un jugador de soccer del equipo nacional de Tokio, el ENT. Tenía veintiocho años. Hacían ya siete u ocho años que se había separado de Kaoru, no era un tema de conversación que le agradara mucho.

Vivía en uno de los condominios más famosos de la ciudad. En el último piso del edificio. Con sus compañeros de equipo siempre se juntaban los viernes a ver partidos de rugby o bascketball.

Sus dos mejores amigos eran Brick Tendo y Boomer Nahegino, de veintinueve y veintisiete respectivamente. Con ellos había sido amigo desde que Butch tenía dos años, como sus madres eran amigas, ellos siguieron ese ejemplo y se hicieron amigos.

Era la fiesta de año nuevo, todo el equipo de soccer se encontraba en la casa de Butch. Eran las nueve de la noche y Brick y Boomer ya estaban dejando el recinto.

–Hey chicos ¿A dónde van? –Preguntó Butch con una lata de soda en su mano.

–Tengo que ir a ver a mi familia, Butch –dijo Boomer con una sonrisa –Fue divertido, pero Miyako me está esperando con Omiya y Shin, además irán mis suegros y mis padres, no puedo fallarles, lo siento amigo. Nos vemos pasado mañana, el sábado para el entrenamiento –terminó el rubio para abrazar al moreno y golpearlo levemente en la espalda, le sonrió y se fue.

–Yo también lo siento Butch –dijo Brick –Momoko me está esperando con mis tres hijos: Hiro, Mikan y la pequeña Momo. Tengo familia, y pasarlo bien no lo es todo en esta vida. Espero algún día lo puedas entender.

–Entiendo que eres un macabeo, que no sabe divertirse –dijo Butch.

–No dirías eso si _tuvieras_ familia. Adiós Butch.

_Tuvieras_, esa palabra le dolió en lo más profundo. No le gustaba que le tocaran el tema de la familia, ya que inmediatamente se acordaba de su ex esposa Kaoru.

Era el tercer año nuevo sin sus padres. Ellos fallecieron cuando se devolvían de Osaka, donde fueron a visitar a una tía, hacia Matsumoto, su ciudad natal, ya que el avión desapareció en el océano.

– ¡Hey Butch! –gritó Mitch, uno de sus compañeros –Vamos, anímate viejo, no vivirás para siempre.

Butch rió ante ese comentario y se unió a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente, su departamento estaba hecho un desastre. Se levantó, estaba con su cabello suelto, fue a la cocina, se hizo una naranjada.

–Llamaré al personal de limpieza –dijo mientras daba el último sorbo de su naranjada.

Marcó a la recepción y el personal de limpieza llegó en menos de cinco minutos. En ese lapsus se metió a la ducha, una vez salió de ahí vio que estaba todo limpio.

–Mike –llamaba Butch –Mike, ven aquí amigo.

Un perro negro hizo su aparición cruzándose entre las piernas de Butch.

–Bien Mike, es hora de tu galleta.

Se acerca a un frasco y saca una galleta para perros con forma de balón de soccer.

–Te lanzaré la _pelota_ a la sala.

Al momento de tirar la galleta y que su perro la haya seguido, sonó el teléfono del edificio.

–Aquí Butch ¿Qué pasó? –dijo el moreno mascado una manzana.

–Señor Amakuza, hay una jovencita aquí que quiere verlo –dijo el señor de la recepción.

– ¿Qué? ¿De quién se trata? –preguntó extrañado.

–Su nombre es Okou.

– ¿Okou? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, pero ¿Al menos es linda?

–Sí señor, es muy linda –dijo el recepcionista casi burlándose.

–Hazla subir.

Colgó y fue al baño a arreglarse, estaba con un polerón verde y unos jeans gastados.

–Okou –dijo Butch mientras arreglaba su pelo–Lindo nombre.

El timbre sonó, Mike corrió a la puerta y comenzó a rasguñar.

–Vete Mike, quiero que te comportes.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa seductora en su cara, pero no vio a nadie. Iba a cerrar cuando…

–Aquí abajo, señor Amakuza –dijo una voz infantil.

Butch bajó la mirada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Una niña de siete años, con cabello negro, pequeñas pecas en la nariz y ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente. La pequeña estaba con un vestido de mezclilla y una polera blanca manga larga debajo, zapatos con hebilla de color negro, calcetas blancas, a su lado tenía una maleta negra y una mochila del mismo color y abrazaba a una muñeca de lana, de pelo café, botones lilas, y un vestido rojo. La mirada de esa niña le recordaba mucho a su ex esposa Kaoru.

–Hola, me llamo Okou.

–Hola, niña… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Butch algo molesto y muy confundido.

–Pues…

– ¡Ya sé! Tú quieres que te compre galletas… Lo siento, en mi casa no como azúcar pequeña niña. Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa, tu mamá debe de estar preocupada.

–No, mi mamá no está preocupada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –la pequeña sonrió convencida –Bueno, como sea. Tu papá debe estarlo.

–No, no lo está.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque estoy frente a mi papá ahora –dijo Okou con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Cómo? –se asustó Butch.

Okou dio un paso, acercándose un poco más a Butch, lo miró y sonrió de nuevo.

–Hola, como dije mi nombre es Okou, y soy tu hija.

* * *

Y eso por ahora... **¿Reviews?**


	2. II

¡Hola! Aquí FloorVioleetta con el nuevo cap de este fic. La verdad me sorprendió el ver la cantidad de reviews que tuve en un día ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Recuerden que es un fic KaoruxButch** o sea sí hay final feliz (:

Los dejo con el cap 2 :D

* * *

**II**

Butch hizo pasar a la niña y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Estaban frente a frente. Ella solamente abrazaba su muñeca y observaba el gran departamento del moreno. Mike estaba al lado de Butch, el moreno la miraba seriamente hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

–Así que… tú eres _mi hija_ –dijo incrédulo.

–Sí –dijo Okou volviendo a sonreír.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Mi madre me dijo que tú eres mi papá.

–Cualquier mujer puede decir eso –dijo poco convincente –Dime… ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

Okou balbuceó un poco, se puso nerviosa ante la mirada intimidante de Butch, pero luego dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

–Kaoru –dijo finalmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Butch ¿Podría ser posible que Kaoru hubiera estado embarazada y no le haya dicho?

–No… no puede ser.

–Te digo que sí. Estuviste casado con mi mamá Kaoru Matsubara, y se separaron antes de que yo naciera –dijo sin sacar una sonrisa de la cara –Ella me puso Okou. Okou Okaya Matsubara.

– ¿Y por qué tienes el apellido Matsubara?

–Porque mi mamá se había separado de ti y ella es madre soltera.

–Bien, bien, bien –dijo agitando las manos y poniéndose de pie –Esto es algo que no puedo creer Okou. ¿Por qué tu mamá no vino a dejarte aquí?

–Porque… tuvo unas dificultades. Mi mamá es kinesióloga, ella fue a ver a los niños del medio oriente con mi tío Dai.

–Esto es un problema –dijo Butch seriamente.

Llamó a su representante, Himeko Shirogane.

–Himeko, tenemos un problema –dijo por el teléfono.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ –dijeron en la otra línea.

–Ven y lo comprobarás.

Okou jugaba con Mike por todo el departamento, hasta que se quedaron en el balcón.

–Vine lo más rápido que pude –dijo Himeko entrando al departamento vestida con un traje púrpura de dos piezas –falta y chaqueta–, una camisa blanca y unos tacones negros. Tenía un móvil de forma de audífono y el cabello rizado suelto –Bien, sabes que no hay nada que no pueda solucionar.

–Gracias, ahora trata de solucionar eso –dijo señalando a Okou que jugaba alegremente con Mike.

–Ouch –dijo Himeko sorprendida –Hazla entrar inmediatamente.

–Okou, ven aquí –dijo Butch con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué pasa, Butch? –preguntó la pequeña antes de mirar a Himeko y asustarse un poco.

–Toma asiento ahí –dijo el moreno señalando las sillas que había en el comedor.

Okou hizo caso, pero antes, sacó de su mochila un cuaderno violeta y un estuche, se sentó en donde le había señalado Butch y comenzó a dibujar.

–Esto es serio, Butch. Este podría ser el fin de tu carrera ¿No lo has pensado? –dijo Himeko.

–Es por eso que te llamé…

– ¿Tienes tu acta de nacimiento? –le preguntó Himeko a Okou.

–Sí –dijo la pequeña.

Okou corrió de una forma adorable hacia su mochila y de ahí sacó un sobre, se lo entregó a Butch.

–Acta de nacimiento, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah… Padre: Amakuza Butch… Madre: Matsubara Kaoru –dijo Butch.

–Dame eso –dijo Himeko arrebatándoselo de las manos y analizándolo –Esto sí está mal… Pero puede que sea falso.

–No lo es –dijo Okou –Mi mamá dice que no es bueno que una niña diga mentiras.

–A todo esto ¿Dónde está tu mamá? –preguntó Himeko.

–Ella es kinesióloga y está ayudando a los niños del medio oriente con mi tío Dai.

–Pero ni siquiera nos parecemos –dijo Butch.

–Ponte a su lado.

Butch se acercó a Okou, juntando sus caras y sonrió, Okou lo miró y lo imitó. Eran muy parecidos, salvo por la forma de los ojos de Butch y las pecas de Okou.

–Ay, no se parecen –dijo Himeko sarcásticamente –Butch ven acá.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Kaoru están separados?

–Siete… ocho años.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Himeko a Okou.

–Siete –dijo la pequeña sin separar la vista de sus dibujos.

Himeko miró a Butch con desaprobación.

– ¿No tienes familiares? –le preguntó nuevamente Himeko a Okou.

– ¡Verdad! –gritó Butch eufórico –Kaoru tenía dos hermanos… Dai y Shou ¿Por qué no te vas con ellos?

–Porque mi mamá está con mi tío Dai en el medio oriente y mi tío Shou está con su esposa, mi tía Junko en Australia.

– ¿Y Dai no tiene esposa? –preguntó Himeko.

–Sí –respondió Okou –Mi tía Kristen está… internada en el hospital –dijo media melancólica –Tuvo una complicación en su embarazo.

–Grandioso –dijo Butch frotándose las sienes.

–Bien, ahora tienes que ir a entrenar –dijo Himeko viendo su agenda en su celular –Vamos, ve.

– ¿Qué pasará con ella? –señaló a Okou.

–Llévala contigo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Después de todo es tu hija.

Butch tomó sus cosas y se llevó a Okou con él. Bajaron por el edificio hasta la recepción, afuera les esperaba en deportivo negro de Butch.

–Gracias Reeze –le dijo Butch al recepcionista que le anunció la llegada de Okou.

–Yo le dije que era linda –se rió Reeze.

–Sube –ordenó Butch caminando hacia el asiento del piloto.

–Soy una niña, no debo ir ahí adelante –dijo Okou.

–Por favor, no me atrases –se quejó –Obedece, sube al auto.

–Mi mamá dice que no debo ir en los asientos de adelante, puedes tener un accidente y la bolsa de aire podría herirme.

– ¿En serio? ¿Harás que me atrase por un berrinche de una niña pequeña?

Okou se cruzó de brazos y se puso seria.

–Bien, creo que tengo un casco en la maletera –dijo Butch abriendo la maletera y sacando un casco negro –Ten –se lo puso en la cabeza –Ahora sube.

Se quedaron en un embotellamiento de tránsito, así que Okou sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y rompió el silencio.

–Tengo un mes para recuperar siete años, así que empezaremos un mini-cuestionario –dijo Okou.

–Como sea –dijo Butch desinteresado.

–Si me preguntas cual es mi deporte favorito, yo diría que el ballet ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Pregunta fácil: soccer.

– ¿Color favorito? El mío es el violeta.

–Verde.

–Si pudieras salvar una cosa de todo lo que tienes ¿Qué sería?

–Mis quince balones de oro… ¡No! Espera… Mis figuras de acción –sonrió egocéntricamente.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el tráfico que agilizó un poco.

–Debes comer brócoli para crecer sana –dijo Butch –Y ya no me tortures con más de tus preguntas.

–La última –Butch suspiró – ¿Cuáles fueron los tres sucesos más importantes de toda tu vida?

–Un momento –dijo Butch –Primero tú respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué tu mamá no te trajo hasta aquí?

Okou se puso nerviosa, tomó su mochila guardó su cuaderno y sacó un pote con galletas.

– ¿Quieres una? –le ofreció.

Butch tomó una de las galletas y se la metió a la boca.

–No cambies el tema –dijo Butch mientras mordía una –Es que no entiendo el por qué Kaoru –abrió la boca como saboreando algo malo –El por qué no te vino a dejar –se miró la lengua por el espejo retrovisor.

–Ya no hay tanto embotellamiento –quiso cambiar el tema.

–Te dije que no lo cambiaras. Pero ya sé que es lo que pasa.

– ¿En serio? –se puso triste.

–Sí. Es que ahora está obesa.

–No –rió.

– ¿Cuánto pesa ahora? ¿Cómo cien? ¿O ciento veinte?

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, ahí se encontró con la mirada extrañada de todos sus amigos.

–Bien, _ahoda_ –dijo Butch a Okou –No _quiedo_ que te _metas_ en _pdoblemas_, quédate en el _vestidod_ y de ahí no sales –dijo con voz graciosa.

– ¿Qué tienes? –se rió Okou.

– ¿Cómo que qué tengo? –preguntó ofuscado – ¿Qué le pusiste a las galletas?

–Harina, huevos, canela, esencia de vainilla…

– ¿Vainilla? ¡Soy _alédgico_ a la vainilla! –se fue con su equipo dejando a la pequeña sola.

–Yo soy alérgica a la frambuesa –comentó.

–Hola Boomed, Bdick –saludó ganándose las burlas de sus amigos.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasó? –rió Boomer.

– ¿Te picó una abeja? –preguntó Brick.

–Oye Butch, tienes una admiradora –comentó Mitch.

–No soy su admiradora –dijo Okou –Soy su hija.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock ¿Butch tenía una hija? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews

**PinkGirl Directioner:** Esa era la idea xD Si está basado, la verdad cuando estaba haciendo el fic, estaban pasando la película por televisión.

**MissBel92:** ¡Gracias! asdakjs La película es la mejor! xD

**Karla-20:** ¡Gracias de verdad!

**maite453:** Es completamente una locura, viniendo de mí no es extraño xD ¡¿JALARME LOS PIES?! por favor no... vi 'El Conjuro' Por favor no! :ss

**Cami38:** Wuaksjdakskasdaksk Siiií! Yo me la imaginé como la portada xD ¡Yo igual amo la peli! Sí :c son ex esposos. Pero más adelante sabrán lo que pasó y el por qué se separaron y todo lo demás.

**angelsvampire29:** ¡Sí! Jajaja ¡Gracias!

**JeNnYcItAAgU:** ¡Gracias! askdhaksdhkasdhkasd 'bricktendo' xDDDD

**Momoko123:** Hola ¡Gracias! :D

* * *

¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas por leer! Agreguen a FB para mayor información y tener una conversación con su sevidora o bien pregúntenme en ask

Facebook: Floor Violeetta (MrsHoran)

Ask: ask. fm /FloorVioleetta [quiten los espacios]

Creo que después haré una Page en facebook para que no tengan que abrumarse ni confundirse por los estados raritos que pongo ._. Eso ¡Besos! :D

**¿Reviews?** ¿Para este cap? ¡Gracias!


	3. III

¡Holanda! Bueno, aquí estoy yo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de esa historia. ¿Por qué no actualizaba? Por floja. No, en realidad era porque no me acordaba bien de cómo iba a seguirla (Todo tiene su pauta) Y eso, ahora, ya lo tengo todo pauteado, pero no actualizaré hasta... Que llegue de la playa, sí, FloorVioleetta se va de vacaciones! Wiiiiiii... ejem, okno ._. Espero les guste este capítulo

**Ojo: **Recuerden lo que dijo Okou sobre sus familiares, sólo recuerden eso.

**III**

– ¡Hey, Butch! –Dijo una señora de cabello negro, una publicista –Es hora de grabar el comercial.

–Genial –susurró –Bien, tú –a Okou –Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Butch se alejó de Okou para ir a grabar su comercial mientras que la pequeña se quedó ahí cruzada de brazos.

Y ahí estaba Butch, con un banderín en la mano grabando el comercial.

– ¿Un equipo _ganadod_? ¡ENT! –sonreía mientras los publicistas lo miraban raro.

–ENT, el equipo que _ganadá_ el campeonato –miró el papel enojado –_Espeden_, ¿Quién _dedactó_ esto?

En camarines, Butch tomaba un baño en una tina repleta de hielo.

–Oye Boomer –dijo Mitch –Hay que hacerle una broma a Butch.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Hay que poner hielo en su tina –dijo Mitch muy entusiasmado.

–Mitchelson, mira su tina, se está bañando con hielo –dijo Boomer antes de irse.

–Hay que ponerle más –añadió Mitch antes de seguir a Boomer –Piénsalo Nahegino.

–Es increíble, ¿No Butch? –dijo Brick llegando al lado de la tina de Butch –Yo estaba muy feliz cuando nacieron mis hijos.

–Al menos tú sabías que vendrían –dijo Butch.

–Hagas lo que hagas, ya está aquí.

Okou giraba en una silla con los ojos tapados hasta que Brick se acercó y le habló.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Brick.

–Okou.

–Ay qué lindo, hola Okou –dijo Brick con voz más aguda.

–Hola.

–Genial –dijo Mitch llegando al lado de la pequeña –Como Okou Reed de Osaka Militantes.

–No –dijo Boomer –Yo creo que Okou List de Ohio.

–No, es por Okou Saotome –dijo la niña.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó Mitch.

–Ganó el premio nobel –respondió Okou.

–Ah sí ¿Con qué equipo? –dijo Mitch.

Okou se quitó la venda de los ojos, lo miró extrañada y le habló.

–En ciencias.

Mitch se largó a reír ganándose unas miradas de desaprobación por parte de Boomer y Brick.

–No jugaba soccer –dijo Mitch entre risas – ¡Qué estúpido!

–Estúpido es una mala palabra –reprochó Okou.

–No lo es.

–Sí es.

–No es.

–Sí es.

Comenzaron una discusión hasta que llegó Butch y los separa.

–Cállense los dos.

Okou se dio vuelta y vio unos pantalones gastados, se acercó lentamente, hasta que unos ojos negros le impidieron el paso.

–Jamás, te acerques, a mi pantalón –dijo un hombre moreno.

–Aux…xilio –dijo Okou.

–Tranquila nena –la calmó Brick –Son los pantalones de la suerte de Sakamoto, piensa que sin ellos no podrá hacer un buen juego.

–Ah, claro –dijo Okou.

En la casa de Butch, era hora de cenar, por lo que Okou tenía hambre.

– ¿No tienes chocolate? –Dijo la pequeña abriendo el refrigerador.

–No, en mi casa no se come azúcar y no quiero que toques –dijo sacando a Okou del refrigerados –Tú manchas, y dejas todo sucio. Quieta no hagas nada, no quiero que toques nada. Hoy nos tocan carbohidratos.

–Pero a los niños nos gusta el chocolate, mientras más sencillo mejor.

– ¡Qué tontería! Mi padre nunca me dio dulce cuando pequeño.

– ¿Y no sonríes por eso, verdad?

Butch la miró seriamente para luego comenzar a hacer la cena.

En la mesa, había una montaña de fideos con salsa y tras esa montaña, se encontraba la pequeña Okou. Butch comía muy rápido al igual que su perro Mike.

–Esto es una montaña, no creo que pueda comérmela entera –dijo Okou aún sin salir del shock.

–Sólo come, se te va a enfriar.

Okou lo queda mirando, y él también.

– ¿Qué? –le dice.

–Tienes algo –mueve su mano alrededor de su cara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? –dice Butch.

Okou, con su pequeño pulgar, limpia una mancha de salsa que había en la barbilla de Butch, dejándolo perplejo.

–Yo voy a lavar… los tiestos… si quieres… cena y luego… luego saca todo –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ya más tarde, era hora de dormir, así que Butch le trae una frazada y una almohada para hacerla dormir en el sofá.

–No tengo cuarto de invitados porque no me agradan, así que dormirás aquí –dijo antes de ver que Okou tenía un aparato en la mano – ¿Qué te dije sobre tomar mis cosas?

– ¿Qué controlas con esto?

–La casa.

– ¿Y para qué es el botón de romance?

–Para… Ya sabes… San Valentín.

Okou presionó el botón y las luces bajaron, junto con ellas bajó una esfera plateada y se escuchaba una canción romántica. Okou no hizo más que reír ante ese suceso.

–Dame eso –dijo Butch completamente avergonzado y apagando el efecto –Ya duerme.

– ¿No me contarás un cuento de dormir?

–Bien, bien… Eh… Un día, el gran lobo feroz, se fue a comer a Ricitos de oro en la cabaña de la abuela y… algo le pasaba, a la puerta. Y creo que eso es todo a dormir.

–Quiero un cuento para dormir, de verdad –sentenció –Siéntate, te enseñaré.

Butch obedeció.

–Había una vez, una princesa que tenía muchos vestidos de muchos colores, tenía un vestido rosa, un vestido azul, un vestido violeta, un vestido amarillo, un vestido…

–Sí, sí, sí que eran de muchos colores ¿Y qué con eso?

–Cada vestido tenía un poder especial, el vestido rosa, con muchos brillos color rosa, la podía hacer volar, el vestido verde con brillos verdes por todas partes, la volvía pequeñita –haciendo el gesto con las manos –Y el vestido azul, con muchos brillos azules, la podía hacer dormir.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que Butch ya estaba dormido en el sofá.

–Eso –celebró Okou.

La pequeña se levantó del sofá y su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Hola? –dijo la pequeña.

–_Hola mi amor_ –dijo una voz – _¿Cómo estás?_

–Bien, he estado muy bien.

–_Qué bueno ¿Y cómo te ha ido?_

–Bien también. Pues, la comida no me gustó mucho ¡Pero mi cuarto es enorme! –dijo entrando a la habitación de Butch.

–_Me alegro ¿Y el ballet? ¿Va tan bien cómo nos prometieron?_

–Todavía no lo sé.

–_Okou, te tengo que colgar, el avión ya va a salir. Recuerda, te queremos mucho y te echamos mucho de menos._

–Yo también, adiós.

* * *

Y eso por hoy c: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Sí, si no sería plagio. O quizás si muera alguien en un accidente de tránsito... ¡Todo puede pasar!

**angelsvampire29:** ¡Gracias!

**Una-demente-suelta:** ¡Gracias! Jejejejeje, gracias.

**Daliacomecereal: **¡Hola! ¡Y quién no la ve! Es muy buena e.é ¡Copiona! También es mi preferida k99 Aww que leendo. Eh... ¿Quieres que te arruine la infancia diciéndote que Kaoru está muerta? Pues lo haré, Kaoru murió. Jajajajajajajaja, ¡No sé yo! ¡No te diré! Aunque será algo, muy, muy, muy inesperado. ¡Gracias! Adiós.

**Momoko123: **Sí, dije anteriormente y en el summary que está basada en "Entrenando a Papá" ¡Gracias! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡No más ratones!

**Karla-20: **Jajajajajajajajaja Sii, son kawaii.

**MissBel92: **¡Gracias! :D

**JeNnYcItAaGu: **¡Gracias! Igualmente c:

* * *

Bieeeeen ahora **¿Reviews?** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ahora, me iré al dentista (putos brackets) con la satisfacción de haber subido un capítulo ya que **Shira** me estaba presionando ¬¬

¿Cómo contactarme? Ve a mi perfil, ahí están los links necesarios.

¡Chau, chau!


End file.
